Intermission: Bleach Los Esapdas Archives
by Jorssen 2
Summary: Bleach: Los Espadas Archives is a story which displays all of the info about the Bleach: Los Espadas universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrancar Race

**Intro:**

An Arrancar is a Human-shaped Hollow that has removed its mask, and gained Shinigami-like powers in the process. There are also Arrancars that were actually born Arrancars rather evolving from Hollows to Arrancars through the process of Soul Reaper/Shinigamification like regular Arrancars do. These Arrancars that were born Arrancars are called the Puro Nacido (Pure Born). And unlike regular Arrancars, Puro Nacido Arrancars do not possess Hollow Holes due to the fact that they are pure, which is the result from being born an Arrancar from two Arrancars rather than evolving from Hollows into Arrancars like most Arrancars do.

**Arrancar Physiology and Biology:**

Like Hollows and Soul Reapers, Arrancars are supernatural beings who are the advanced, evolved form of the Hollow race. They are Human-shaped Hollows who, aside from their mask fragments that are attached to their faces or anywhere else on their body for that matter, Hollow Holes (only for Arrancars of the Impureza variety, such as, regular or Menos-class Arrancars), vestigial inhuman features, exotic skin patterns and hair coloration, are very much physically indistinguishable from normal Human beings born on Earth, and possess the same internal organs as Humans and Shinigami do. However ALL Arrancars (whether Impureza and Puro Nacido) posses a special organ that allows them to go into Resurreccion known as Corazon de Resurreccion which It is located right beside the heart on the left side, about the same size as an iPod Nano and is shaped like a rounded sphere. But for Arrancars that have their Hollow Holes in their chests, either on the left, right, or middle sides of their chest, their Corazón de Resurrección will be located between the base of their throat and their Sternum.

An Arrancar's Hollow Hole does not cause any kind of hindrance whatsoever in the area of the Arrancar's body that said Hole is located at. The part of the body that the Hollow Hole is located in is still able to function normally without any problems whatsoever. The hole is still on the Arrancar's body just to symbolize that the Arrancar is still a Hollow. Puro Nacido Arrancars on the other hand, lack Hollow Holes due to being pure and intact with their lost hearts, which is the result of being born as an Arrancar from two Arrancars. But still have the Mask Fragments attached to their faces or anywhere else on their bodies to symbolize that Puro Nacido-class Arrancars are still Arrancars/Hollows.

Almost all Arrancars possess a colored marking of some sort on their faces, which are known as Estigma (Stigmata). Estigma is a marking of some sort on an Arrancar's face, and it is unique to each individual. While most Arrancars have Estigma shown in their base/sealed forms, there will be some who do not possess Estigma in their base forms, but the Estigma pattern will appear when performing Resurrección for some Arrancars. There are a few Arrancars who do not possess the Estigma in either their base or Resurreccion form(s), this includes the Resurreccion sub forms as well. These Arrancars that do not possess the Estigma are known as the Sin Estigmas (No Stigmata).

Arrancars also posses high powerful amounts of Reiryoku. And like Hollows and Soul Reapers, their bodies are also composed entirely of Reishi, which makes them invisible to mortals, with the exceptions of spiritually aware ones, such as the Quincy and the Discipuli, the latter who are a race of Interdimensional Humans who hail from another dimension.

Also, Arrancar body tissues are three times as dense as that of Humans, which also contributes to their superhuman strength and durability, which contributes greatly to their Hierro. Due to their high-speed Regeneration, and accelerated healing (aside from High-Speed Regeneration) they can heal remarkably quickly and can even recover from fatal blows that could easily kill normal Humans, and are immune to any physical attacks that regular non-powered mortals can throw at them. While Arrancars are capable of withstanding Human strengthening blows along with Human-made projectiles, it is possible to wound them with Earthly weapons, given enough strength by the user and force of the projectile, this is the case for powerful spiritual-aware Humans such as Mediums, Quincies, Fullbringers, Discipuli, etcetera, etcetera.

There are also different races and ethnic groups for Arrancars and Hollows like there are for Humans and Soul Reapers (Caucasian, African, African-American, Asian, Indian, Arabian, Muslim, Egyptian, Chinese, Japanese, Hispanic, Russian, Portuguese, Irish, Scottish, French, German, Austrian, Australian, Canadian, Native American, Filipino, etcetera).

**Strengths:**

Super-Human Abilities: Arrancar are physically superior to Humans in every way. Their bodies are faster, stronger, durable, and far more resilient than normal Human bodies. They all have impeccable, super-Human physical strength sufficient to physically dominate and kill normal Humans with ease. Arrancar ears are also a lot more sharper than Human ears, which means that their hearing is 30x greater than Human hearing.

Arrancars also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; their reflexes are so fast that they are more than capable of avoiding bullets (big or small) or dodging energy bullets without much problems. Their reflexes and speed can be improved through either training, Resurreccion transformations, or through other methods. Their natural powers of speed and impressive reflexes makes nearly all Arrancar blade-to-blade, blade-to-hand, and hand-to-hand combat to be very fast, precise, and formidable.

Although it is known that they can eat, drink, and sleep, but unlike Humans, Arrancars do not need to do so in order to survive, but they can choose to do so if they wanted to. And if they also wanted to strengthen themselves through food consumption and sleep aside from countless training. Arrancars are also more than capable of going for countless days and nights without either food, water, drinks, or sleep for that matter. This is also because their bodies contain a lot more calories from the foods they've consumed, and in turn, more energy. Both the energy and calories strengthen their Hierro and their overall natural abilities, and the rest is sent to their bodies in order to strengthen their internal organs, bones, etc. And unlike Humans and Soul Reapers, Arrancars can also eat fruit seeds, fruit rinds/peels, banana peels, orange rinds, watermelon rinds, apple, and pear cores.

While Arrancar can be injured and die like regular Humans, it takes considerably far greater injuries to kill an Arrancar than it would to kill a Human. Decapitation and fatally impaling through the heart are the only guaranteed methods of killing an Arrancar, even though there are some Arrancars that have survived the latter for an extended amount of time due to incredibly long life-forces and immense durability and strength.

Arrancars are also completely immune to any and all known Human diseases, sicknesses, and illnesses. Meaning that they are incapable of catching and dying to certain fatal Human diseases and sicknesses, such as cancer and Human immunodeficiency virus infection/acquired immunodeficiency syndrome, also more commonly known as HIV and AIDS respectively.

**Weaknesses:**

Forceful Mask removal: Should an Arrancar's mask fragment be forcibly ripped off from their faces or anywhere else on their bodies, it would cause the Arrancar EXTREME nigh-unbearable pain. Even ripping off a piece of the Arrancar's mask fragment will cause the Arrancar minor, but EXTREMELY discomforting unbearable pain in any random place on their body, which lasts for about 30 seconds. For an Arrancar's mask fragment is also a part of their body, just like on how skin is a part of a person's body.

**Personality Traits and Mindsets: **

Arrancar are able to develop or retain their own personality traits. And while certain Arrancar (manly the ones in Aizen's army) are shown to be competitive, cocky, cold, cruel, arrogant, malevolent, ambitious, impatient, selfish, rancorous, vicious, bestial, battle-hungry, bloodthirsty, power-hungry, brutal, ruthless, cynical, racist, overzealous, indifferent, uncaring, overbearing, overconfident, short-tempered, heartless, sadistic, psychotic, sociopathic, cannibalistic, insane, and so on. Arrancars are also known to have a COMPLETE disregard for their allies, and they can also have MASSIVE superiority complexes over Humans, Shinigami, Hollows, as well as over other Arrancars that they deem weaker than them. They can also show signs of unrepentant evil.

Going into the superiority complex concept even further, The majority of the Arrancar race are known to absolutely despise Humans and Soul Reapers, viewing the former to be FAR weaker than them and inferior to them in strength, mindset, and see themselves as better than Humans. In fact 40% of the Arrancar race possess the belief that Arrancars came first in the "Human-like appearance" and that Humans just copied off of them by evolving from apes. In fact, losing to a Human, or being bested by one is known to be one of the worst experiences for an Arrancar. While other Arrancars are just plain indifferent to Humans and couldn't really care less about them at all in any way, shape, or form. As for Soul Reapers, Arrancars absolutely, without a doubt despise Soul Reapers, mainly due to the fact that they are Hollows, and that it is completely in a Hollow's nature to despise a Soul Reaper. Along with the fact that they also place Shinigami in the same boat as Humans. They also see Shinigami as worthless insects that need to be crush and wiped out from existence. In fact, 75% percent of the Arrancar race who reside on the Las Eternas Noches half of Hueco Mundo are extremely displeased with the fact that the eternal Las Eternas Noches side of Hueco Mundo is ruled by a Soul Reaper while others, such as the Las Noches-allied Arrancars are fine with it, and have pledged both eternal loyalty and complete fealty to Aizen. Whereas the El Eterno Crepúsculo half of Hueco Mundo is completely free from Aizen's control for the time being. And the Arrancars that live in the El Eterno Crepúsculo side of Hueco Mundo mainly do not worry about Aizen and his forces from Las Noches conquering El Eterno Crepúsculo and thus all of Hueco Mundo due to the protection that both they and El Eterno Crepúsculo receive from formidable Arrancar organizations, such as El Ultima de Union Mascara, and the Queen of the El Eterno Crepúsculo side of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan's younger sister, Aggraggan Louisenbairn and her forces, who are each all of Primera, Segunda, Tercera, and Cuatro Espada tiers.

On the flip side, despite all of the bad traits that Arrancar usually display towards either their own kind, or towards either Humans, Soul Reapers, and Hollows. They can also display noble and virtuous traits, such as honor, compassion, camaraderie, mercy, tolerance, humility, and benevolence. In fact, there are certain Arrancars that can also show some form of appreciation and adoration for Humanity, but this is VERY rare.

Arrancars are far more aggressive, ruthless, violent, warrior-like, bloodthirsty, and brutal than Humans, and know full well how to be brutal and violent. Their brutality and violence mostly originates from the Hollow instinct that resides deep inside EVERY Arrancar in existence (whether Impureza or Puro Nacido class), which ranges from baby, children, teenage, and adult Arrancars. Should an Arrancar get extremely angry at the individual who wronged them in any way, shape, or form, their Hollow instinct would usually tempt them into killing said individual in violent, grisly, and daunting ways. However, while some of the more violent, battle-hungry, bloodthirsty, sadistic, and insane members of the Arrancar race choose to fully embrace their Hollow Instincts, there are also Arrancars, usually the more calmer, stoic, level-headed, and non-violent members of the Arrancar race who have learned to keep their Hollow Instincts at bay and not let said instinct consume them and cloud their judgment, regardless of whether they are angry or not.

**Arrancar Lifespan and Longevity: **

Arrancar Lifespan: Impureza Arrancars usually go through the Hollow evolutionary chain prior to becoming Arrancars. As a Hollow evolves into an Arrancar, they lock at a certain age that becomes their temporary age appearance. Despite this, Impureza Arrancars, like Puro Nacido Arrancars, age the same way Soul Reapers do, and can maintain a youthful appearance for centuries or possibly millennia. However, some Impureza Arrancars can stop visually aging when they appear to be in their late 20s to their early-to-late thirties. While most can continue to visually age, until they appear to be in either their early-to-mid-to-late nineties, which is when they stop visually aging permanently. Impureza Arrancars that were once elderly Hollows, but lock in their 90s once after they evolve into Arrancars do NOT visually age, AT ALL. Impureza Arrancars however, can still age. just not physically anymore when they appear to be in their late 20s to early-to-mid-to-late 30s to their early-to-mid-to-late nineties, and are not subjected to dying of old age like Puro Nacido Arrancars are.

Impureza Arrancars that were once Human (meaning from Human to Hollow (to Menos-class Hollow if possible) to Arrancar) do NOT visually age AT ALL, as once after they evolve into Arrancars, they lock at whatever visual age they were once at after they died as Humans. But these types of Impureza Arrancars, just like the Impureza Arrancars that were born Hollows but evolved into Arrancars at some point during their lives, can still age, just not physically, and are also not subjected to dying of old age like Puro Nacido Arrancars are.

Puro Nacido-class Arrancars however, are an exception to the Hollow/Arrancar evolutionary chain. Due to the fact that they were born Arrancars, they can completely skip the evolutionary chain that ALL Hollows are supposed to go through. Like Impureza Arrancars, Puro Nacido-class Arrancars age the same way Soul Reapers do, and can maintain a youthful appearance for centuries or possibly millennia. However unlike Impureza Arrancars, who stop visually aging once they appear in their late 20s to early-to-mid-to-late 30s to their early-to-mid-to-late nineties, Puro Nacido Arrancars do not stop visually aging, at all. This also means that unlike Impureza Arrancars, Puro Nacido Arrancars can actually die of old age.

Arrancar Longevity: Arrancars, like Hollows and Soul Reapers, have EXTREME Longevity, and can live for hundreds, thousands, if not millions of years. Puro Nacido Arrancars can live for thousands, if not millions of years, but unlike Impureza Arrancars, Puro Nacido-class Arrancars do not stop visually aging, at all. This means that they are doomed to dying of old age.

Impureza Arrancars, are somewhat in a sense, immortal, meaning that they have the potential to live forever, because they are not subjected to dying of old age like Puro Nacido Arrancars are. However, they can still be killed or die due to VERY deadly and fatal Arrancar and Hollow diseases.

**Arrancar Classes:**

Puro Nacido-class Arrancars: The Puro Nacido (Pure Born) are a different classification of Arrancars. And unlike the Impureza Arrancars, which are Arrancars that have evolved from regular Hollows, or Menos-classed Hollows, examples from the latter obviously being Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde-leveled Menos, Puro Nacido-class Arrancars are Arrancars that were actually born Arrancars rather than evolving from Hollows like Impureza Arrancars do.

Puro Nacido-class Arrancars are the most unique class of Arrancars in existence, as they do not need to consume other Souls in order to increase their strength (however, they can still choose to devour souls just to help boost their strength if they wanted to). Instead, as the body grows through age, so does their spiritual energy, which usually gives Puro Nacido Arrancars the potential to become more powerful than Arrancars of the Impureza-variety, who as Hollows, have absorbed Souls and devoured other Hollows in order to achieve power and evolve into Arrancars. However for some Puro Nacido Arrancars, with intense training, their strength has the potential to rival Impureza Arrancars of the Vasto Lorde-class.

Also, their bodies are pure, and are intact with their lost hearts, meaning that they do NOT have Hollow Holes, even if the Puro Nacido Arrancar was born from two Impureza Arrancars that were either regular, Gillian, Adjuchas, or Vasto Lorde-class Arrancars, thus making them more Human than Impureza Arrancars, which are of regular class, Gillian-class, Adjuchas-class, or Vasto Lorde-Class. However Puro Nacido-class Arrancars are still Arrancars/Hollows, despite being pure. And despite the fact that Puro Nacido-class Arrancars lack Hollow Holes, they still hold all the other features of being an Arrancar, such as the Mask fragments and the Estigma.

Also, it is COMPLETELY impossible for an ordinary or a Menos-class Hollow to evolve into a Puro Nacido-class Arrancar. As the only way to be a Puro Nacido-class Arrancar is to have been born an Arrancar, as ALL Puro Nacido-class Arrancars in existence were born Arrancars, there are NO exceptions. Ordinary or Menos-class Hollows can ONLY evolve into Impureza Arrancars.

Impureza Arrancar (Impurity Arrancar): Impureza Arrancars are Arrancars that are of regular or Menos (Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde) class, and that were formerly Hollows, either of normal or Menos-class. These Arrancars were originally Hollows that have evolved into Arrancars either naturally or through artificial means, such as the Hogyoku. The reason why Impureza Arrancars are still impure despite evolving from Hollows into Arrancars, is because unlike Puro Nacido-Class Arrancars, who are pure, Impureza Arrancars are not intact with their lost hearts, which is the main reason on why Impureza Arrancars still have Hollow Holes instead of lacking them like Puro Nacido-class Arrancars do.

**Arrancar Pregnancy:**

Arrancar pregnancy is almost about the same as Human and Shinigami pregnancy with almost the same stipulations. Arrancar reproduction however does differ a bit from Human and Shinigami reproduction. While Human and Shinigami reproduction is with one sperm simply merging with the egg in order to begin the process, Arrancar reproduction is with numerous sperm killing, absorbing, and devouring each other until only one sperm remains, with said remaining sperm then merging with then egg while feeding off the female's Reiatsu, which starts the process.

Also, like Human and Shinigami pregnancy, which both last for nine months, Arrancar pregnancy also lasts for about nine of Hueco Mundo's months. Arrancar women can basically experience the same symptoms Human women can, such as morning sickness, nausea, vomiting, excessive tiredness and fatigue, severe chest pain, mood swings, weird cravings for certain foods that are not normally sought out, frequent trips to the bathroom, and sometimes Vaginal flatulence.

By the end of the eighth week on Friday night at 11:30 pm, the pregnant Arrancar woman is required to be in bed 30 minutes before Saturday 12:00 am, because during those 30 minutes as the minutes pass by, the pregnant Arrancar woman is going to be incredibly weakened, and completely drained of Reiatsu/Reiryoku, slowly, until she is put into a deep, deep sleep, and then into a temporary coma, and will stay in said coma, as well as bed-ridden for the entire day of Saturday, until Sunday 12:00 am, which not only will the pregnant female Arrancar awaken and fully recover from her coma, but it also marks the end of the Arrancar embryo's first trimester in the womb, which will result in its evolution into a fetus.

The reason on why the female is in a temporary catatonic state is because the Arrancar embryo is absorbing a lot of the female's Reiryoku in order for it to evolve from a disk of cells into a tiny but recognizably Human figure. The Arrancar embryo only needs to absorb a LOT of Reiryoku from the mother in order to mature and evolve from an embryo to a fetus, and to have its major internal organs, and organ systems, such as the heart and lungs, grow and become nearly developed. The umbilical cord that is connecting it to the mother becomes fully functional. Also by the end of the first eight weeks, the newly-formed Arrancar fetus is nearly six inches (15cm) long, and its organ systems have been completely formed.

For the standard Human female, they endure birth without too much difficulty, and it usually takes them a couple days in order to recover, even though there are some women who don't recover at all, and can actually die from childbirth. Female Arrancar on the other hand, they usually have no problems recovering from childbirth, because recovering from childbirth is one of the easiest things for them. Even the weakest, most powerless, female Arrancar usually take approximately 30 minutes to recover.

But this is only if the Arrancar child is weaker than the mother giving birth to it. However, should the child's strength be anywhere close, or equal to the mothers, the Arrancar female will be HEAVILY weakened, and it will take an ENTIRE week in order for them to completely recover. And although it is rare, but completely possible for it to happen, Arrancar women can ACTUALLY die from childbirth, should the Arrancar child be born stronger than them. But there WERE a few lucky ones who've survived, and Arrancar women who have survived giving birth to a child stronger than them have had to take about two and a half weeks to completely recover. In order words, Arrancar women who actually manage to survive giving birth to a child stronger than them need to take about two and a half weeks in order to completely recover.

As for the mask remnants, Arrancar babies do not grow them till after the day they were born. This means that Arrancar women will not have to worry about being split open and torn apart from the inside by the horns/helmets/protrusions of the child's mask fragment. The process of an Arrancar newborn growing the mask fragment is completely painless, and it usually happens after midnight while the Arrancar child is asleep or otherwise. As Reiatsu begins to envelop the child completely, a mask remnant of any random shape or size will begin to form from the child's Reiatsu/Reiryoku. Said mask fragment can form on either the child's head, such as their face, or the top of their head. Or anywhere else on their body aside from their head, such as their neck, back, arms, chest, hands, legs, feet, stomach, or their abdomen for that matter.

Due to being born an Arrancar from two Arrancars, the Arrancar child is a Puro Nacido-class Arrancar.

**Families, Houses and Clans:**

While Arrancar Families are very similar to Human and Shinigami families, they do however differentiate from the latter two. For example, Arrancar children are trained by their parents at a very young age for them to become stronger and ready to take on the harshness and cruelties that Hueco Mundo has to offer for them. Most Arrancar parents are rather strict and harsh with their children when it comes down to this, and will NOT hesitate to push them to their limits. This is to ensure their growth and elevation into powerful Arrancars in order to ensure that they are able to survive and strive in Hueco Mundo on their own without the constant guidance of their parents to protect them. All Clan/House/Family leaders make sure that members of their Clan/House/Families train their kids at very young ages in order to ensure that they become strong. Because Hueco Mundo is a world where the weak are looked down upon and treated like trash, and who serve purpose whatsoever, other than to be annihilated and wiped out from existence to bolster the strong-willed and able-minded.

**Military Force: **

Coming Soon.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Like Hollows and Soul Reapers, Arrancars also have supernatural powers, the same kind of supernatural powers that a Hollow can possess, but will have them in faster and stronger forms, either common or unique or a terrifying mix of both. They are also prone to utilizing Cero a lot more than regular Hollows, with many having many unique variations to the technique.

Like Soul Reapers, Arrancars also carry and wield a Zanpakuto, which is VERY different from an Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. A Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto is a purely sentient manifestation of the owner's very own unique power soul. An Arrancar's Zanpakuto on the other, is nothing more than an manifestation of their Hollow powers sealed within their

**Trivia:**

When two Arrancars have sexual intercourse with each other in order to conceive a child, the child will obviously be born as an Arrancar, a Puro Nacido-class Arrancar. Long story short, the Arrancar offspring is born as an Arrancar, a Puro Nacido-class Arrancar, but an Arrancar nonetheless. Another thing is that like Humans and Soul Reapers, Arrancars can get drunk after they have consumed TOO much alcohol. The only difference is that unlike Humans, Arrancars do NOT succumb to and die of alcohol poisoning, all they will experience from the sensation of getting drunk is extreme dizziness, extreme headaches, and the feeling to suddenly throw up uncontrollably, nothing more. Long story short, unlike Humans, Arrancars are COMPLETELY immune to the death effects of alcohol poisoning.


	2. Chapter 2: Resurreccion Template

Resurreccion (Spanish for Resurrection, Japanese for Returning Blade) is the release process which transforms an Arrancar into a Hollow-like form. Although an Arrancar's Resurreccion is sealed with the form of a Zanpakuto, it is entirely different from a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. While a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto is the manifestation of their owner's soul, an Arrancar's Zanpakuto is actually a manifestation of their former Hollow selves, but this is only for Impureza Arrancars. Puro Nacido-class Arrancars however, because they were born Arrancars instead of transforming into Arrancars from Hollows like Impureza Arrancars, their Zanpakuto is a manifestation of their inner power, the full, unlocked core of their abilities.

**Overview Pt 1: Fuerza de Resurreccion.**

Fuerza de Resurreccion (Resurrection Force): When an Arrancar enters the Fuerza de Resurreccion form, a cloak of pure raw Reiatsu covers their entire body, with said Reiatsu cloak looking like an exact replica of whatever their Primera Etapa form looks like, which, once activated, the Arrancar's pupils brightly glow whatever color their Reiatsu is, and their Estigma grows into a newer, longer shape.

The Fuerza de Resurreccion form multiplies the Arrancar's power by 20x times its normal amount, as the Arrancar's abilities, power level, strength, speed, stamina, senses, and endurance are all greatly enhanced, such as Cero and Bala techniques, Sonido, Pesquisa, etcetera.

Fuerza de Resurreccion is achieved through the user using his/her own Reiatsu to surround their entire body with a cloak made up of their own Reiatsu. Those who have just achieved Fuerza de Resurreccion but have yet to master the new form have the Reiatsu cloak to be shaped an in incomplete form, which does not increase their battle power at all. But with intense training within the Fuerza de Resurreccion form, in time, their Reiatsu cloak begins to reshape itself into a complete, perfect form, which can multiply their strength and abilities by 20x their base form.

**Overview Pt. 2: Resurreccion Etapa forms and Mode Changes.**

Resurrección: Primera Etapa (Resurrection: First Stage): Resurreccion: Primera Etapa is the first basic stage of the Resurreccion transformation, and the prime Resurreccion form for the Arrancar race. Resurreccion: Primera Etapa is unlocked when an Arrancar seals the nuclei of his/her abilities within the form of a sword or a different type of weapon, whether if it is an unusual-shaped weapon, like Nnoitora's Zanpakuto or a regular, normal-shaped weapon, like an axe or a gun, or an inanimate object, such as braces, tongue piercings, or a glass paperweight, etcetera for that matter if possible. And in rare cases, Arrancar can also seal their Resurreccion in the form of another body, whether it be whole, or otherwise, such as in the form of a another Hollow/Arrancar body/being, whether animal or humanoid, with said being having his/her own consciousness and personality, examples being Aaroniero Arruruerie's Zanpakuto and Lilynette Gingerback respectively.

Only Impureza Arrancars, which are of regular Hollow, or Menos-class can seal their Resurreccions in the form of a body, whole/separate or otherwise, Puro Nacido-class Arrancars however CANNOT do this. Impureza Arrancar seal their Resurreccion forms once after they evolve from Hollows (whether Menos or Normal-class). Puro Nacido Arrancars however, if they become strong enough or when they reach a certain age, are able to create a Resurreccion form of their own by sealing the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a weapon (sword, axe, gun, etcetera) which is their Zanpakuto.

When an Arrancar performs Resurreccion, the weapon/body part/second being in which their Resurreccion is contained in, combines with the Arrancar and transforms him/her into a Hollow-like form, in which they are allowed to feely use all of their abilities, and part of their original Hollow form is restored (and in the case of Puro Nacido-class Arrancars, their full potential is unlocked) and the Arrancar is granted greater strength, various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability, Reiatsu, and spiritual power, along with access to all of his or her original abilities, whether new or powerful variations of previous techniques. The power output increase in Resurreccion: Primera Etapa is colossal, as the new form is able to multiply the Arrancars power by 60x times its normal amount, and it skyrockets beyond the power of base form Arrancars. This is the first release of Resurreccion, Resurreccion: Primera Etapa. Resurreccion: Primera Etapa is the Arrancar equivalent of the Soul Reaper's Shikai.

Primera Cambio de Modo (First Mode Change): Primera Cambio de Modo is a sub-form of the standard Primera Etapa Stage. It usually occurs when an Arrancar becomes a different version of his/her current form. Primera Cambio de Modo's power exceeds regular Primera Etapa and is more powerful than the previous Primera Etapa mode, and has both more powerful variations of previous techniques demonstrated in Primera Etapa, and/or completely new abilities, along with a clear increase in power, which is increased tenfold. Examples of Primera Etapa, Cambio de Modo are Ggio Vega's Tigre Estoque El Sable and Yammy's Enraged form. It is obviously not Segunda Etapa, and while Primera Cambio de Modo's power exceeds normal Primera Etapa, it is nowhere near the immense power of Segunda Etapa. Cambio de Modo Resurreccions can also get additions to their names, such as Ggio Vega's Tigre Estoque El Sable for example.

Primera Cambio de Modo is a state of mental and physical perfection of the basic core of the Primera Etapa stage, as it is the complete mastery of the Primera Etapa form. In order to unlock the first mode change of Primera Etapa, the Arrancar must spend fourteen days and fourteen nights in their Primera Etapa form, and continue to train and improve their abilities and push them beyond their normal limits of the Primera Etapa level. And once after the Arrancar has completely mastered the basic Primera Etapa stage by perfecting it and its abilities through training, he/she will be able to unlock the Cambio de Modo sub-form instantly by transforming into a different version of their Primera Etapa form.

However, this doesn't mean that the Arrancar will automatically go into his/her Primera Cambio do Modo form upon entering into the Primera Etapa stage, the Arrancar will still be able to access the regular Primera Etapa form, but will also have access to the stronger Primera Cambio do Modo sub-form if said sub-form was needed.

Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa (Resurrection: Second Stage): Is the second form of the Resurreccion transformation, and the direct successor to the Primera Etapa form. Segunda Etapa is the advanced, legendary transformation of the Arrancar race, and it is assumed only by extraordinarily powerful members of the Arrancar race. Segunda Etapa is something only a few select Arrancar in existence have achieved, and although extremely rare, but completely possible, others were born with it rather than achieving it through training.

There are three requirements that an Arrancar must have in order to achieve Segunda Etapa. One, the Arrancar must have done immense, nonstop training, day and night in either his/her first released Primera Etapa form, or the Primera Cambio do Modo mode change should they have access to it, and gain a COLOSSAL amount of power, strength, speed, stamina, skill, endurance, and a great increase in both Reiatsu and Reiryoku in the process. Two, the Arrancar has to have completely maxed out/mastered his/her Primera Etapa form, as well as their Primera Cambio de Modo sub form should they have access to it. And because the Arrancar has maxed out his/her Primera Etapa/Primera Cambio de Modo form and sub-form respectfully, or has only maxed out their standard Primera Etapa form without every achieving the Cambio de Modo sub-form, he/she will potentially be capable of reaching the Segunda Etapa stage, given the correctly right circumstances. Three, the Arrancar must not have any weaknesses within his/her heart, he/she must fully embrace their true strength, and realize their full potential. It also requires a catharsis, a mental transformation that precedes the physical one. In other words, an Arrancar must learn to accept to use the power that they have, and throw away any and all fears that they have in doing so.

Arrancars who have achieved the Primera Cambio de Modo sub form, and have maxed it out will definitely be more powerful than Arrancars who have not achieved the Primera Cambio de Modo sub form, but at the same token have maxed out their basic Primera Etapa form, because Arrancars who have completely maxed out their Primera Cambio de Modo sub form will definitely have more potential.

In order for an Arrancar to have been born with the Segunda Etapa stage, he/she must have been born from two Arrancar parents that already have achieved the second Resurreccion stage. When two parents who already have the Segunda Etapa stage produce an offspring, then said offspring will have already born with the Segunda Etapa stage. Arrancars that were born with the Segunda Etapa stage are ten times more powerful than those who were born without the Segunda Etapa stage. Because (more coming soon).

The Segunda Etapa form gives the Arrancar user six times the strength of Fuerza de Resurreccion, three times the strength of Primera Etapa, and two times the strength of Primera Cambio de Modo, as the power of Segunda Etapa skyrockets FAR beyond the power of the Fuerza de Resurreccion, Primera Etapa, and Primera Cambio de Modo forms. As the form multiplies the Arrancar's base power, Reiatsu, and Reiryoku by 340x times its normal amount. In Segunda Etapa, the Arrancar's speed, strength, endurance, and stamina are all pushed FAR beyond the normal limits of base, Fuerza de Resurreccion, Primera Etapa, and Primera Cambio do Modo, and has both more powerful variations of previous techniques demonstrated in the Primera Etapa/Primera Cambio de Modo forms, and completely new abilities. In other words, Segunda Etapa is basically the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami's Bankai, and it can only be accessed by High-tier/Espada-leveled Arrancars.

Segunda Etapa can also have an effect on the Arrancar's personality. While most Arrancars who use Segunda Etapa have full control over their personalities, albeit with a few personality changes, some Arrancars' personalities can change either a little or a lot. For example, an Arrancar who is good, honorable, and benevolent, can be become ruthless, vengeful, and overcome with complete rage and hatred, and any Arrancar that was already ruthless and cruel to begin with has his/her ruthlessness and cruelty amplified. Another example would be that an Arrancar can completely lose all aspects of his/her personality, and can become a mindless, demonic, ruthless, and in some or most ways, a sadistic warrior solely bent on eliminating the enemy as quickly as possible. This is mostly for Arrancars that have just achieved Segunda Etapa, but have yet to completely master the new form. Most Arrancars that have completely mastered the Segunda Etapa form not only have full control over their personalities, but are also more powerful than those who have not yet mastered Segunda Etapa. However, even some Arrancars that have full control and mastery over the Segunda Etapa stage can still experience the personality change side effect of the Segunda Etapa form, albeit to a far lesser extent than Arrancars who haven't mastered the Segunda Etapa form.

Segunda Cambio de Modo (Second Mode Change): Segunda Cambio de Modo, like Primera Cambio de Modo, is a sub-form of the standard Segunda Etapa Stage. It usually occurs when an Arrancar becomes a different version of his/her current form. Segunda Cambio de Modo's power exceeds regular Segunda Etapa and is more powerful than the previous Segunda Etapa mode, and has both more powerful variations of previous techniques demonstrated in Segunda Etapa, and/or completely new abilities, along with a clear increase in power, which is increased tenfold.

Segunda Cambio de Modo is a state of mental and physical perfection of the basic core of the Segunda Etapa stage, as it is the complete mastery of the Segunda Etapa form. In order to unlock the second mode change of Segunda Etapa, the Arrancar must spend twenty days and twenty nights in their Segunda Etapa form, and continue to train and improve their abilities and push them beyond their normal limits of the Segunda Etapa level. And once after the Arrancar has completely mastered the basic Segunda Etapa stage by perfecting it and its abilities through training, he/she will be able to unlock the Cambio de Modo sub-form instantly by transforming into a different version of their Segunda Etapa form.

However, this doesn't mean that the Arrancar will automatically go into his/her Segunda Cambio do Modo form upon entering into the Segunda Etapa stage, the Arrancar will still be able to access the regular Segunda Etapa form, but will also have access to the stronger Segunda Cambio do Modo sub-form if said sub-form was needed.

Ultimo Resurreccion Modo Ráfaga (Ultimate Resurrection Burst Mode): Ultimo Resurreccion Modo Ráfaga is a powerful form similar to the two mode changes of both the Primera and Segunda Etapa forms. Ultimo Resurreccion Modo Ráfaga is when an Arrancar in his/her Segunda Etapa form is completely energized by a massive quantity of spiritual energy/Reiryoku in order to transform into an even more powerful variant of themselves. Ultimo Resurreccion Modo Ráfaga is the ultimate power that exceeds Segunda Etapa, even though it may just be similar to a mode change, like the Cambio de Modo sub-forms of the Primera and Segunda Etapa forms where an Arrancar is able to transform in order to attain greater power. However, Ultimo Resurreccion Modo Ráfaga is far superior to the Segunda Cambio de Modo sub-stage. A Ultimo Resurreccion Modo Ráfaga-formed Arrancar retains a similarity to their original Segunda Etapa/Segunda Cambio do Modo form(s), but has brand new attacks, along with an immense clear increase in power, along with an aura of their own Reiatsu color emitting from their body. In this new form, the Arrancar's full potential is completely unlocked.

Segunda Etapa Ascensión (Second Stage Ascension): Segunda Etapa Ascensión is a release process where an Arrancar can completely bypass/skip the intermediate Primera Etapa/Cambio de Modo stages, and head straight into the Segunda Etapa stage. It is done when the Arrancar declares "Segunda Ascendió" along with the release command, followed by the name of their Zanpakuto.

**Overview Pt. 3: Resurreccion Formulas:**

Resurreccion Formulas: The Resurreccion formulas are into about how each different Resurreccion form, increases an Arrancar's strength, speed, stamina, etcetera by the amount of. Such as Primera Etapa for example, Primera Etapa increases and multiples an Arrancar's battle power by 60x percent.

Fuerza de Resurreccion: Increases an Arrancar's strength by 20x times their base form.

Resurreccion: Primera Etapa: Increases an Arrancar's strength by 60x times their base form.

Primera Cambio de Modo: Increases an Arrancar's strength 10x times their regular Primera Etapa form.

Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa: Increases the Arrancar's strength 120x times their Fuerza de Resurrección form, 180x times their Primera Etapa form, and 40x times their Cambio do Modo form.

Segunda Cambio de Modo: Increases an Arrancar's strength 10x times their regular Segunda Etapa form.

Ultimo Resurreccion Modo Ráfaga: Increases the Arrancar's strength 40x times their regular Segunda Etapa form, and 30x times their Segunda Cambio de Modo form.

Extra Info: Espada-leveled Arrancar Resurreccions are FAR more powerful than ordinary, Numeros, Fraccion, and Privaron Espada-released ones. Arrancars can still master and max out the basic Primera Etapa form without achieving the Primera Cambio de Modo form. Which will not only result in the Arrancar's basic Primera Etapa form tapping into a VERY good portion of the Primera Cambio de Modo sub-form's power, but will also result in the Arrancar's basic Primera Etapa form's strength being permanently boosted to Primera Cambio de Modo tier, and as a result, the Arrancar will never achieve the Cambio de Modo sub-form because they have already permanently drew out the Cambio de Modo power in their regular Primera Etapa form. Also, complete mastery of the first Resurreccion/Primera Etapa form draws out more power in the first form, (more coming soon).

An Arrancar that had already broken through Segunda Etapa, even though temporarily, the result will be that their Primera Etapa/Primera Cambio de Modo forms will be 10X more powerful than other Primera Etapa/Primera Cambio de Modo-released Arrancars without Segunda Etapa. The Arrancar's base and Fuerza de Resurrección forms will also rise above the limitations. Segunda Etapa is ONLY accessible to High-tier/Espada-leveled Arrancars that have hit the apex of the first Resurreccion/Resurreccion: Primera Etapa/Primera Cambio de Modo forms powers. Also Segunda Etapa does not boost Primera Etapa/Primera Cambio do Modo; it actually replaces them with something that is thrice/twice as powerful.


	3. Chapter 3: Un Eternidad de Hueco

**Intro:**

Un Eternidad de Hueco (A Hollow's Eternity) is in Arrancar and Hollow Mythology the Nirvana Arrancar and Hollow version of the afterlife, and is where Honorable Hollows and Arrancars go to after they die.

**Overview:**

Un Eternidad de Hueco is the Hollow and Arrancar version of the afterlife where all Hollows and Arrancars are believed to go after death. However for the former, only Hollows that were born Hollows are allowed to pass on into this plane of the afterlife, Hollows that were once Human DO NOT pass on to Un Eternidad de Hueco after their death, for they get purified by a Shinigami's Zanpakuto, which allows them to pass on into the Soul Society instead. And as for Arrancars, Arrancars that were once Hollows and were born Hollows before they evolved into Arrancars, as well as Arrancars that were born Arrancars. Along with Arrancars that were once Human but became a Hollow after having their souls corrupted by the Hollow God Hueco (and to Menos-class Hollow if possible) then into a Arrancar, also get to pass on to Un Eternidad de Hueco after their death. Because once they have already evolved into an Arrancar (or if they had evolved from a regular Hollow into a Menos-class Hollow before evolving into an Arrancar), the end result is that their souls were already FAR TOO corrupted by their evolution into an Arrancar (or by their evolution into a Menos-class Hollow before becoming and evolving into an Arrancar), then even a Soul Reapers Zanpakuto CANNOT purify them. Because upon evolving from a Hollow into an Arrancar, or even evolving from a regular Hollow into a Menos-class Hollow, then into an Arrancar, their humanity would have already COMPLETELY disappeared from them, and they would have ALREADY become a full-fledged, pure-blooded, full-blooded Hollow, just like the Hollows that were born Hollows, and the Arrancars that were once Hollows, and were born Hollows before they evolved into an Arrancar, and the Arrancars that were born Arrancars.

Un Eternidad de Hueco is the Hollow/Arrancar version of Heaven. It is the place where honorable Arrancars and Hollows who were not truly unrepentantly complete monster evil go after death. After death the deceased Arrancar/Hollow will be greeted by the Los Doce Celestiales (The Twelve Celestials) twelve powerful Arrancar deities who will then judge the deceased Arrancar on all of the things that he/she had done in life, just to see if they are worthy of entering into Un Eternidad de Hueco. And if the Arrancar or Hollow has shown honor in any way, shape or firm, (which also includes dying with honor) no matter on how evil they were in their life previous life (as long as they were not unrepentantly complete monster evil). And if the Los Doce Celestiales approve of what the Arrancar/Hollow has done in his/her previous life from their birth to the day they die, then the twelve, Arrancar Gods will permit the deceased Arrancar/Hollow to enter into Un Eternidad de Hueco, where they will be greeted by Abogado de Nirvana (Nirvana's Advocate) another powerful Arrancar deity who will grant them their new lives in Un Eternidad de Hueco.

However if the Arrancar/Hollow had shown complete dishonor, cowardice, and absolute evil in their life, and died in complete disgrace. Than the Los Doce Celestiales will reject that Arrancar/Hollow, and banish him/her from Un Eternidad de Hueco PERMANENTLY, and send the dishonorable Hollow/Arrancar to another dimension, into another plane of existence without the presence of Hueco, which can be either Hell, or another plane of existence that is basically the Hollow/Arrancar equivalent of Hell, Eterno Olvido Hueco (Eternal Hollow Oblivion). Where they will be condemned to eternal damnation and an eternity of endless torture for their sins during their time alive, just like the Christian Human and Human-turned Hollow version of Hell.


End file.
